Ancient guardian
Night elf culture speaks of both ancients and Ancients (note the capital A). The ancients (lower-case) are the tree-like sages and protectors of the night elves. The other Ancients (upper-case) are old demigods, like Cenarius and Agamaggan, who assisted the night elves at various points throughout history.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 195 Details The Ancients (aka Ancient Guardians)Warcraft III manual, pg. 61 of the night elves are treated like deities, perhaps more so than other Eternals. Primal spirits of the natural world when it was young, they personify its most distinct and most powerful qualities. Although several of them were effectively destroyed during the War of the Ancients and in later conflicts, they are honored still by races such as the centaur, furbolgs, night elves, and quilboar. Elune, the moon goddess, Azeroth's one true deity, remains a focus of worship for the night elves and other races while the world grows warier of what the changed Queen Azshara may attempt in the coming future.Shadows & Light, pg. 71 Most inhabitants of northern Kalimdor — namely the night elves, but also the furbolgs and the satyrs — worship or revere the Ancients. While night elves worship Elune, they revere most of the other Ancients, especially Cenarius, the only Ancient to spend considerable time on the physical plane. They also honor the moon goddess's companions including Agamaggan, Aviana, and Malorne. The furbolgs venerate the bear twins, Ursoc and Ursol, while the evil satyrs revere Lord Xavius. The Ancients rarely interfere with life on Azeroth, but these races hold fast in their fervant beliefs that the Ancients exist and are watching events unfold.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 250 The tree-like ancients are also members of the "Ancients".Warcraft III manual, pg. ?? Named * Agamaggan * Aessina * Aviana * Cenarius *Chi-Ji * Goldrinn * Malorne *Niuzao * Omen * Tortolla * Ursoc * Ursol *Yu'lon *Xuen Unnamed *Wolverine guardian. (Goldrinn?) *Tiny red fox. *Winged panther. (Tol'vir ancestor?) *Pixies. *Reptilian warrior. (Tortolla?) *Male oak figures with hoods. (Ancients?) *A stick bug race. *A bearded warrior half the height of a night elf and clad in brown leather fought during the War of the Ancients. He rode atop a pair of white wolves using a rein in one hand. In his other hand, he held a weapon resembling a sickle — which he would throw like a boomerang. The sickle would rip through the demons as it spun and return to the hand of the squat warrior. He was a foe on par with any that the demons had ever faced.The Sundering , pg. 186 Dark ancients Not true ancient guardians, these "Shadow versions" were created by the Twilight's Hammer from pieces of the ancients. They are described as coming from a dark place and made from blackness of powers never intended for this world. *Lycanthoth, the dark version of the ancient Goldrinn. *Nemesis, the dark version of the ancient Tortolla. Ancients of Vashj'ir The following two creatures are known as "Ancients", though it is not known if they are related to Ancient guardiens in any way. * L'ghorekQuest:... It Will Come * Nespirah References See also * Wild God es:Guardián Ancestro fr:Ancien Category:Demigods Category:Races Category:Alliance Player's Guide Category:Shadows & Light Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game